Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for providing virtual reality experiences.
Background of the Invention
The cost and time required by travel is avoided in many instances by having video conferences. Video conferences may even have multiple participants in multiple locations. Although video conferencing provides many of the benefits of a face-to-face meeting, it is still limited in its ability to allow the same kinds of interactions that are permitted during an in-person conference.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for conducting meetings among remote participants using virtualization technologies.